


I Trusted You

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [115]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux is a very bad man. Kylo is annoyed.





	

“I _trusted_ you. How _could you?_ ”  


“Kylo, please be serious.”  


“I am being _so fucking serious I am more serious now than when I decided my name was Kylo Ren or that I really liked black. Which. Is kind of relevant right now_?”  


Hux cannot handle Kylo when he’s being like this: an over-dramatic _child_. 

“It was filthy.”  


“You don’t just put it in the laundry! That was a relic!”  


“Well, it’s just added more mystique,” Hux suggests, holding out the ragged (more ragged) shawl.   


“Being tumble-dried is not mystical.”  


“Look, there weren’t any instructions on it, and it was basically _crawling_ into the toilet to look for water. I did you a favour. You probably need a Bacta-bath.”  


“ _I am not talking to you for the rest of the night_.”  


“…that’s fine, I can use your mouth for–”  


A hand slaps over his face, and Hux blinks in surprise. He really didn’t mean to destroy his clothing, but this is taking it too far. There’s not much he can do to patch it back together, now. It’s just going to end around the shoulders instead of mid-back.

Kylo groans, and stomps out.

Hmm. Okay. He needs to remember not to do that again.


End file.
